


Broke The Internet

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Timothée knew he shouldn’t take the picture. And he especially knew that he shouldn’t post it to his Instagram story, even if he did only leave it up for two minutes before deleting it.





	Broke The Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't happen. Couldn't happen. 
> 
> Imaginary work is imaginary. But it's fun to imagine, eh?
> 
> Wrote and edited in <1 hour, so yeah... short and silly. But it gave me a bit of happiness. 
> 
> V  
xxx

Timothée knew he shouldn’t take the picture. And he _especially_ knew that he shouldn’t post it to his Instagram story, even if he did only leave it up for two minutes before deleting it. He knew that there would be plenty of people out there who would screenshot it faster than he could blink, and then it would be out there.

But on the other hand, part of his existentialist _whatthefuckever_ approach to social media made him want to post it, just to see what would happen. He knew that it drove Brian absolutely crazy; the fact that his Instagram looked like that of a grandma who had just discovered the camera feature on her phone, and wasn’t entirely sure which way to point it. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to care; he knew there were people out there who spent _hours_ curating their social media feed. He could not be bothered. He had so many better things to do with his time. And yet, now that he had that little blue tick next to his name, he knew that people paid attention to the things he did on social media, and his photos could be viewed hundreds of thousands of times in a few hours. Part of him felt a mischievous urge to see what would happen if he did it; like a rock thrown into a murky pond, he wanted to see how far the ripples would spread.

He unlocked his phone and opened the camera app before glancing up at the scene in front of him. He knew he wouldn’t be having these urges if the scene in front of him wasn’t so worthy of a thousand pictures, each of them to then hanging in a fucking museum. If Annie Leibowitz was here, he’d demand that she capture this scene in all its beauty. He wanted to show off a little bit; this was _his_. He got to lie in bed next to this, wake up next to this, have furious sex in the evening with this, and then make quiet love in the early hours of the morning. He worshipped at the altar of that which was in his bed, and he wanted others to do so too.

He raised his phone and snapped a picture. It was a bit blurry, but so much the better. The picture showed a heap of white duvet covers, piled around a sleeping figure lying on their front, with just one bare leg visible, thrown out over the top of the covers as the owner got too hot at some point in the night. The large foot, toes pointing downwards due to the sleeping position of the body, up the muscled calf, to the gorgeous thigh, and the hint of it’s twin, that he’d been lying in between just last night. Then on up, to the crease where thigh met ass. Just one half of the owner’s exquisite ass was in view; encased in tight black boxers thrown on for sleeping. Calvin’s naturally. Everything else was hidden by blankets, and the pillow that the person had over their head to keep out the morning light that the hotel curtains didn’t hold at bay. The only other hint of a living human under the mountain of bed clothes was the dirty blond hair just seen peeking out from the edge of the pillow.

He grinned as his finger hovered over the “add story” swipe on his Instagram. He wanted to throw the rock into the pool, just to see how big the splash would be. He knew it was childish, and that Brian would probably be angry at him – they’d planned something much more careful for this unveiling, and it would all have to be spilled out haphazardly if he did this. Maybe that’s _why_ he wanted to do it; he wanted control of the narrative of his own life, particularly this part of his life. He knew there were things that he should do, and ways that PR was done in his world, but something this personal was something he wanted to say when and how it was released.

Sure, most people suspected he was bisexual, and since the person in his bed had divorced his wife six months ago in a fairly amicable divorce, the rumour mill had gone into overdrive about _what would happen now_. Of course, everybody close to him knew exactly what would happen now, they’d known it for years. And Armie had held up his hands and stepped back when Brian had started talking to him about the publicity campaign and social media strategy for announcing everything. He’d said that he’d had enough of playing games on social media, looking the right way for the right people, and ensuring the picture was taken at just the right angle and the right moment. He had just looked over at Timmy and said that he could do whatever he wanted; keep it quiet, go public, do an interview, be seen together, whatever he wanted. Everyone who needed to know in terms of their teams and families already knew, for better or worse. Now the rest was up to him.

And he wanted to do this. He really did. He wanted the world to know, and he didn’t understand why that something as beautiful as his love and his happiness had to be carefully managed for people he’d never met to consume. He knew that this was his life, and that his relationships didn’t entirely belong to him anymore, but part of him wanted to take back that ownership for just a little while.

He put a random filter on the photo and clicked post. He threw his phone on the bed and went to pee. When he came back he flicked open the story and deleted it, not looking at anything else at that moment. He chucked the phone into the armchair in the small lounge area before crawling back into bed and burrowing under the covers. The other man didn’t wake properly, but in his half-sleep he turned toward him and opened his arms, pulling Timmy in close, so they were both nestled under the covers, sharing the same pillows. He fell back to sleep with the smell of a sleepy, sated, Armie all around him.

He woke two hours later to his phone ringing. He climbed slowly out of bed, shaking the sleep from his mind; his actions of that morning coming back to him as if remembering a dream. He grinned to himself, knowing that now he would have to deal with the fallout. He picked up his phone and was surprised to see that it was Will who was calling him. He flicked over to answer the call.

‘Sup?’ he asked.

‘_Dude,_’ came Will’s voice, full of awe and repressed mirth from the other end, ‘Oh man, you fucking _broke_ the internet dude.’

Timmy cracked a laugh and turned to look over his shoulder where Armie was sleepily waking up at the sound of his voice, pushing the covers away and sitting up with a yawn. His hair was sticking up in all directions and a sleepy grin graced his beautiful face. He looked utterly fuckable.

‘Good,’ he said with a grin, ‘I’ll deal with it later.’

‘That took balls T,’ said Will, ‘Good for you though, y’know?’

‘Cheers Will,’ he said, ‘I’ll speak to you in a bit, yeah?’

‘Sure, I thought I’d just give you a heads up; in a bit T.’

‘Later!’

And with that he clicked the call off, and then turned his phone off. That would drive everyone even crazier. He didn’t care. People were speculating like wildfire he was sure; but right now, he had the man he loved in his bed, _finally_, and he had far more exciting things to do with his time than get caught up with it all. He grinned at Armie, whose eyes had focused into pools of the deepest blue wonder.

He slid his sleeping shorts off his legs. Armie’s eyes darkened further into lust, as he approached the end of the bed.


End file.
